lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venture: Universes
Venture: Universes is a Venture spin-off. Assuming the role of either Robert or Robyn Jacob, the player begins a mission to save Princess Donatella Winter, save the multiverse from a monstrous threat, and collect all 242 Hell Stars. Synopsis Every millennia, on the eve of the Hell Fair, a meteor passes over Planet Venture and generates Hell Stars and dust, which fall to the planet below. After having restored life to Planet Venture, Robert and Robyn Jacob's clones are the leaders of a kingdom, with a clone of Princess Donatella Winter of Spain having joined them. Winter sends the Jacobs undercover, with her plan being they reveal themselves at the alcazar and surprise everyone, before joining in the celebration and exchanging presents. As the two set foot on the alcazar's garden, a demonic being suddenly terrorizes with an armada of blimps, killing the citizens and bombing the kingdom. Hoping to create a new universe where him and Princess Winter can live in harmony, he abducts the alcazar with a spaceship, before going off to bring it to the center of the multiverse. Before the player's character, either Robert or Robyn, can reach Winter, a witch casts a spell that burns them across the cheek, causing them to collapse in agony. The dark being arrives to pity them, before shooting the player character dead and sending their body floating through space. The player finds themselves revived, awakening in a small grassland, where they meet Akuma, who has revived them, and repaired the bullet hole in the player character's head, noting that it hadn't damaged the cranium. After catching three rabbits, the player meets G'Moisa Tauri, an enigmatic woman who acts as the defender of the universes. She tells the player that her universe traveler had its fuel source, the Hell Stars, taken by the dark demon Dronnoman. Without these, the vehicle is stranded. Tauri asks them to retrieve the Hell Stars, so that way they can reach Dronnoman's universe. Akuma also gives the player character new powers. Gameplay Venture: Universes is set across planets in different universes, which the player character travels across in order to collect Hell Stars, earned by completing quests, killing bosses, or reaching a particular planet. Each universe contains planets, moons, and asteroids for the player to explore. Each universe has its own physics, such as allowing the player to jump from planet to planet with ease or go across entirely 2-dimensional planes. The game's main hub is the Multiverse Hopper, a space navigator which provides access to all of the game's 42 available universes. Every five universes end with a boss universe in which the objective is to kill a boss enemy and earn a special Hell Star, known as an Omega Star, that gives the player access to the next universes. The player only has access to one universe when they start the game; as more Hell Stars are collected, more universes and Hell Stars become available. While almost all of the player's abilities are taken directly from Venture, a new feature called the Akuma Pointer that uses the mouse is included. It is a cursor that appears when right click is held and pointed. The Pointer is used to pick up special objects called "Star Pieces", which can then be fired to daze enemies, handle obstacles, or create universes. The pointer can also latch onto small blue objects called "Akuma Haulers", which pulls the player through space. In certain levels that encase the player in a hovering orb, the Pointer is used to blow wind and steer the bubble. Early in the game, the player learns new powers. One power, the “Akuma Burst,” is used for melee attacks to stupefy enemies and smash objects, as well as triggering "Akuma Ballistas" and "Akuma Trebuchets" that throw the player across large distances. Players can also climb ropes, run across ice, alter the pull of gravity on certain bodies, and activate many magic items. Other abilities are available for more specific universes, such as navigating a giant sea monster or balancing atop a large boulder and rolling it through an area. Nine magic items grant characters temporary abilities. For example, there are special suits, such as the Beekeeper Suit, Ghost Costume, and Bunny Costume. The Beekeeper Suit allows the player to float through the air, climb nectar-splattered walls, walk on clouds and flowers, and catch bees; the Ghost Costume allows them to hover through the air, become invisible, and move through specific obstacles; and the Bunny Costume allows the player to jump to high areas that would be otherwise unreachable. The Fire Steel allows the player character to set fire to enemies and obstacles, and the Ice Steel allows the player to generate icy tiles to cover any liquid surface they walks on. Lastly, the Panacea grants the player invincibility and makes them run quicker. The player's health consists of a 20-piece hit meter, which is exhausted through contact with enemies and dangers. When swimming underwater, the player has an air supply meter, which quickly depletes their main health meter if it runs out. The player character's health and air supply can be restored through using health potions, or through touching oxygen bubbles if underwater. When the health meter becomes empty, the player dies and must go back to a predetermined checkpoint. The health meter can expand through the use of armor. Instant death can occur by being swallowed by tar pit or anti-matter, by being crushed by metal, or by falling into abysses. Universes The Barrier The Veranda The Jet Enemies Category:Video Games Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Venture Category:Venture: Universes Category:Spinoffs Category:T Category:PEGI 16